Marshall Maitland-McKay
Marshall Richard Maitland-McKay is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the eldest son and child of Faye Maitland and Sheridan McKay. He will possess the abilities of Necromancy, Age Shifting, Ice Mimicry and Ability Borrowing. Appearance Marshall will have dark blue eyes and blonde hair. His hair will contain a slight hint of red in it originally, but this will fade as he ages and his hair will also darken. His skin tone will be pale at first but he will later tan. He will be 6'2 in height when fully grown. Abilities Marshall's first ability will be Necromancy. He will be able to use this ability to communicate with the spirits of the dead, and to summon them so that others can see them and talk with them too. He will also be able to return the recently deceased to a zombie-like state of limited movement, but will find doing so energetically draining. He will then be able to manipulate the zombies into doing his bidding. They will be slow moving, will not be able to think much, will carry the wounds and injuries which killed them and will not heal from future damage. The most draining aspect of the ability for him will be the process of reviving a person fully. His second ability will be Age Shifting. Marshall will be able to alter his own physical age, shifting from one age to another. He will be able to age himself up to an elderly man or down to a newborn infant. His size, skills and maturity will change with his age too. He will not be able to change his clothing, or his physical appearance apart from the visible size of the age he has chosen, and he will not be able to alter the ages of others either. He will take a few minutes to change his age every time he uses the ability. His third ability will be Ice Mimicry. Marshall will be capable of making his body mimic ice. He will be able to transform into a frozen form within a few seconds, and will be particularly strong and durable in this form. He will normally use the ability to protect himself. However, he will in turn be more vulnerable to heat, and if he melts too much he will not be able to return to a human form without aid. He will not be able to produce any offensive ice spikes. His fourth and final ability will be Ability Borrowing. Marshall will be able to borrow the ability of another person using physical contact. He will only be able to borrow one at a time. Normally, he will choose the ability he targets in his mind, but if he doesn't do this he will automatically gain the ability that individual last used. There will be a brief flash of light whenever he borrows an ability. The original person will temporarily lose his or her ability while Marshall has it, but he will be able to return it at any time, without needing contact. He will first use this ability when he borrows ability granting from a cousin and gives his father abilities. Family & Relationships *Mother - Faye Maitland *Father - Sheridan McKay *Sisters - Meena and Quinn Maitland-McKay *Brother - Reid Maitland-McKay History & Future Etymology Marshall is a Germanic name meaning "horse servant". It also means "marshal" or "shoeing smith" in English. His middle name, Richard, is French and means "strong power" or "hardy power". His paternal surname, McKay, is Gaelic and means "fire". His maternal surname, Maitland, is both English and Scottish. It can either mean "bad disposition", "high and mighty" or "from Mautalaunt". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters